Barian Wedding
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: The big day for Rio and Ryan is finally here!


**Barian Wedding**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to another Zexal fanfiction. So, here's something some have been requesting, Ryan and Rio's wedding. So here you all go and as always, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

It was beautiful spring day in Heartland City, but today it was a very important day for Ryan Oliver. It had been ten years since the final battle between Ryan and his brother Shark when he was the leader of the emperors named Nash. During that time, most of the original gang had gone their separate ways with Yuma and Shark pursing a professional dueling carrier, Tori going to California to become an actress, Kite, Rio and Ryan where to only ones to stay behind to attend Heartland University. During their fourth year, at Christmas Ryan gave Rio a small box and inside the box was a ring. Rio was surprised when Ryan got down on one knee and asked her as she said yes. They had planned on getting married in the spring the year after they graduated since she always wanted a wedding in the spring. While everyone was dressed in traditional wedding attire, Rio and Ryan were dressed differently, the two had decided to dress in what they had worn in their past lives as Dylan and Marin. At the church, Ryan was waiting at the Alter, with Yuma as his best man.

"Hey Ryan, you nervous?" Yuma asked as Ryan looked over at him.

"Me, nervous, never!" Ryan said as there was a slight frown on his face. "Well maybe a little." He said.

"What, about being married?" Yuma asked.

"What happens after we get married." Ryan said. "Of course I want to be together with Rio for the rest of our lives but I'm just hope we're both ready for what happens." He said.

"Of course you'll be ready." Yuma said. "I mean look at both me and Tori." He said as the two looked at a green haired woman who had a round belly. Tori looked up at the two and smiled as Ryan soon had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'll guess you're right." He said as the sound of music from the organ was heard as the two looked up down the aisle to see Rio in her priestess outfit as Ryan blushed. "Wow…" Ryan said in amazement. Rio looked up from her end of the aisle as she blushed as well as she was being escorted by her brother Shark. As the two siblings finished walking down the aisle, the ceremony had begun. Ryan looked into Rio's eyes during the entire wedding as he felt all the nerves and doubts he had soon vanished. He remembered the times they had both past life and present life and now thought what the future would bring to them. After taking their vows the priest said that six word sentence.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said as Rio wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and kissed him as Ryan kissed back as everyone in the church applauded and cheered. Soon everyone was now outside as the girls were all waiting for Rio to throw her bouquet. Rio tossed it only for it to be caught by Ryan's sister Stephanie who was standing next to Dumon as the two looked away from each other and blushed as Ryan just rolled his eyes and Rio simply giggled. After returning to the church to take a few pictures with both friends and family they all went to the mansion for the wedding reception, as now Shark and the other former Barians were now in their own past life attires, even wearing replica Barian crystals as Ryan put Rio's around her neck. To much of everyone's surprise, Ryan's father had decided to do the father-daughter wedding dance with Rio since her parents died in the car crash. For the rest of the night, the party went smoothly with the slicing of the cake, with both Rio and Ryan receiving cake to the face by each other. When the party was over, Shark and the rest of the emperors had decided to clean up, as Ryan and Rio went up to their luxury suite, Ryan carrying her bridal style on the way in. Rio was bursting in a fit of giggles as Ryan put her on the bed as he was on top of her.

"Best day for the both of us, right Mrs. Oliver?" Ryan asked with a sly grin on his face as Rio had the same expression on her face as she reached for Ryan's tie.

"Oh the day is not over yet Mr. Oliver." She said pulling on it as Ryan's face got closer to hers. "Not by a long shot." Rio then pulled her now husband into a very long passionate kiss, as the two would remember this night for the rest of their lives.


End file.
